fear_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Scott
Arthur Scott is a main character and major supporting protagonist of the 1976 natural horror/thriller film Grizzly. He was a naturalist who lived in the national park in the film and studied the wildlife there. Background Little is known of Scott's past, but as an adult he became a naturalist who fell in love with his work. He also met and became friends with Chief Park Ranger Michael Kelly and forest guide and helicopter pilot Don Stober, seemingly less friendly with him. Grizzly Naturalist Arthur Scott lived in the forest of the national park in the film, where he took his work very seriously. When the grizzly in the film started its rampage, Scott was off in the forest on a studying trip. At the orders of park supervisor Charley Kittridge, Chief Park Ranger Michael Kelly, Scott's friend, called him on the field phone, scaring off the family of deer Scott was following, to his annoyance. Scott angrily demanded to know what was wrong, to which kelly told him that a bear had killed two girls, burying one. Telling Kelly that bears did that by habit, Scott relented when Kelly told him that Kittridge was holding them responsible and agreed to come in. However, Scott chose to try and find the bear on his own, successfully tracking it and learning the surprising secret about the bear. Kelly, who had enlisted the help of Don Stober, a forest guide helicopter pilot and another friend of Scott, found him and Scott informed them that the bear was not one of their's, but rather a grizzly. Though neither of them believed him at first, as all the grizzlies in the area had been killed years before for bounty, Scott reveiled that this one was a prehistoric grizzly bear(a fictional Artodus ursos horribilis, based off of the real-life Artodus Simus), standing fifteen feet tall. Both scoffed at the notion, but accepted Scott word. After another kill by the grizzly, Scott and Kelly both conversed with Kittridge, who mocked Scott when he tried to tell him the bear was a grizzly. The next day, as they were driving with Stober, Scott, upon seeing hunters, questioned why they were there, wary that they might pose a threat to everything in the woods. Heading back to see Kittridge, both Scott and Stober remained silent as Kelly argued with the supervisor. As they left, they were informed that the Grizzly had attacked a hunter, who managed to escape, Scott commenting that he had been lucky. At Kelly request, Scott took Stober to get his things for the hunt. That night, Scott conversed with Stober and Kelly, before they headed out into the forest. They found a trio of hunters, who had attempted to use a bear cub as bait for the grizzly. Being that the cub had been killed, Kelly stated that the grizzly was a male, revealing that it would retrace its route and return to the kill. When the hunters asked if they could help, Scott nodded yes to Kelly, and they left for a nearby ridge after further instructions from Stober(Stober was also a professional hunter and tracker, as well as guide). Afterwards, Scott revealed his newly invented tranquilizer shells, declaring he wanted to capture the grizzly. After Stober made light of the shells and unintentionally angered him, Scott briefly retorted him, before Kelly told him he would get first shot at the grizzly if they found him first, but refused to let him go into the forest alone. Afterwards Scott walked away. The next night, in Kelly's office following a fight between Kittridge and the latter, Scott decided to go off on his own, as Kelly was drunk and feeling too sorry for himself. The next day, as he was searching on horseback for the grizzly, Scott saw Stober's helicopter fly by, but chose to ignore it. Eventually, Scott settled for the night, sleeping downwind. The next day, Scott found a half-eaten buck, and called Kelly on the radio. When the latter asked where he was, Scott told him his coordinates and that he would try and drag the kill to the halfway point between them in order to lure the grizzly into a trap, despite this being against Kelly's wishes. Seconds after he started to do this, the Grizzly reared up, terrifying Scott, and beheaded his horse. Dropping his rifle as he fell, Scott was knocked unconscious by the bear. As he woke up, Scott found himself half-burried and bloodied, but alive, but as he started to get up, he heard the grizzly breathing from behind him, and turned in terror to face it. Afterwards, Scott was killed by the grizzly. Upon finding his body, Kelly and Stober both became saddened and burried his body, later radioing in his coordinates and having him pick up. Scott's death angered Stober, renewing his resolve to the point where he wanted to kill the grizzly and died himself trying. Skills Arthur Scott was a very knowledable naturalist, having tremendous knowledge of all the animals in the forest, particularly bears, as his friend, Chief Park Ranger Michael Kelly, stated his belief that Scott knew all the bears in the national park. He also was a excellent tracker and had great knowledge of the forest, being able to rival his friend, Don Stober, a local professional hunter and forest guide, in both of these ways. He also appeared to have considerable understanding of drugs, able to make his own, special tranquilizer shells to catch the grizzly with. Personality Scott was usually quite friendly and civil to others, but tended to have a short temper at times. He also had a sense of humor, laughing at Stober's jokes when they first met in the film. However, Scott was also a headstrong man, wishing to have his own way sometimes and appeared to have a more stern attitude than either of his friends. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Deceased